Lucian Victor
Lucian Nicu (or Nicolae) Victor is a fictional character created by the Pokemon Company (and a figment of my imagination). He is the main protagonist of the story "Lucian", along with Cynthia. He is interrupted as "smart", "docile", "stoic", "easy-going" and a "smartass". He's also considered to be hospitable Serebii.net In part one, it is shown that he is a doctor - a volunteer doctor in Celestic Town.[http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4629924/1/Lucian Chapter 1 of Lucian, MD] Later on in part one, the principal of the local school asks him to be a sex ed teacher; he later gets to teach biology and anatomy.[http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4629924/22/Lucian Chapter 22 of Lucian, MD] In part two, he breaks his arm due to Cyrus becoming a Pokemon and biting his arm so hard that his ulna broke.[http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4629924/25/Lucian Chapter 25 of Lucian, MD] In part two, he calls himself "a village idiot" because his Luvdisc somehow slipped into the bathroom and freezes his genitals (I laughed the whole time I wrote that!)[http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4629924/45/Lucian Chapter 45 of Lucian, MD] In part three, he turns into a Gabite after drinking a few beers.[http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4629924/49/Lucian Chapter 49 of Lucian, MD] He seems to be addicted to sex (but he really he's not, he just hates to admit it). He can be a bit wild and loves anything "weird or different". He has gotten high about three times, and loves LSD because it takes him on "a wild ride". He somewhat likes to get drunk, but still prefers LSD. Biography He was born to Adela (deceased supposedly) and Cornel Victor (he later remarried a woman named Lucy Beech, she never changed last names). He was born in Bucharest, Romania, Europa on October 16, 1980. His father was very strict to him and they always fought. He was forced to move to Veilstone City in Canada. He used to hate Veilstone, but has grown to respect it because his best friend, Maylene, lives there. His ancestry is Romanian, Irish, Czech, Slovakian, Welsh, Russian, and British. Early in his life he learned Romanian when he was about six. He obviously hates his father but loves his mother. He never really knows her though - she died when he was 4 - and then his father immediately remarried to Lucy Beech. She supposedly ran away and had an affair with another man. He only knew Lucy for about three years. Hence, Aaron is his half-brother. When he was thirteen, his father gave him a beautiful steel switchblade with a mahogany handle. He used to be an outcast in high school and college, except Candice and Faulkner were his only friends. He earned his undergraduate degree at the local hospital in Celestic Town, by the time he was twenty-two. He has had a well-rounded sense of diseases and whatnot since he was about nineteen. He later gets his residency when he was twenty-six (just slightly before the story started). He has numerous scars all over from his little treks outside of Veilstone to where he has cut himself while performing surgery. His worst is probably where Cyrus shot him nearly point-blank http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4629924/38/Lucian 5 in the arm and where he mutilated his finger from a Liston knife.http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4629924/10/Lucian 6 He met Candice while he was in college, as well as Fantina; whom found him on accident after he captured Mespirit. He met Roark when he became a gym leader, he accidentally ran into him on a ship going to a meeting. He had met Byron before when he was in Canalave City, on one of his strolls. He met Volkner while vacationing in Sunyshore City, his Luxray found him buried in the sand. He met Maylene a year and 6 months after becoming a gym leader. He met both Gardenia and Crasher Wake at the Great Marsh (he wanted to capture a Croagunk for the festival but they kept stabbing his arse).http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4629924/24/Lucian 12 His wedding ring comprises of yellow gold.http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4629924/26/Lucian 13 Picture, an example. Despite being a psychic type trainer, he loves all types equally. His first Pokemon was a Horsea he saved from drowning (it was on land); it was coughing up blood and it was injured. He has been stabbed by a Croagunk about 4 times. He's quite good at chess, euchre and singing classic rock songs. His favourite song is "One" by Three Dog Night. His favourite type of music is classic rock. He thinks today's music is "bullshit". His favourite food is ramen; he says "I love how it slides down my gullet" http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4629924/25/Lucian 14, he also loves fish http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4629924/55/Lucian 15. His favourite drink is root beer http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4629924/1/Lucian 16 but he seems to love wine, beer, mead, eggnog and Dr. Pepper. He is a pescetarian.http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4629924/55/Lucian 17 He has a cousin named Luca http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4629924/58/Lucian 18 (which turns out to be his biological sister!), his half-brother is Aaron http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4629924/14/Lucian 19, his brother-in-law is Flint http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4629924/2/Lucian 20, his other cousin is Harley http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4629924/21/Lucian 21. His astrological sign is Libra and his Chinese astrological sign is Dog. He hates those commercials that advertise male enhancement. He thinks it's "unnatural", "vile", and "the wrong way to have an orgasm/sex". He tends to get cold easily. He used to kill fish with his switchblade but later stops when he found out that fish have feelings and feel pain - he now relies on his Floatzel, Barry, to do this. He has suffered from psoriasis, enlarged prostate, and bladder incontinence. He seems to get tipsy after his first cup of alcohol or his third shot. He deeply respects America, after the 9/11 bombing, and Oklariss (Oklahoma) after the Oklahoma City bombing. Just shortly after he meets her, he admits all kinds of things to her such as he had a wet dream about her and he used to masturbate. (She never cared, she loved him anyway). See here: Lucian in stories Characterization He is shown as smart, cunning, calm, stoic and easy-going. He loves to laugh and joke around, sometimes making perverted jokes. He is a Catholic by birth. He is a polyglot, being fluent in English, Romanian, and French; and knowing some German and Spanish. He has always wanted to learn Russian or Irish. His IQ is nearly 140. This amazing IQ has deemed him "Smartass" by his best friend, Faulkner. He somewhat has a mild case of Asperger syndrome, but doesn't realise it yet (people with Asperger's are usually geniuses). He never seems to get angry, despite the outcome. He is also optimistic, and hates pessimism. He can be quite adamant, but it really depends on what's happening. He barely ever gets down but seems to get bored easily. Pokemon A listing of all the Pokemon he has had in my stories: He has right now *NOTE: Pretty much everyone in his family owns him. Released Gave away Pokemon he's become Either after Marie's drug or drinking beer: Diseases he has suffered from Locations of his scars: *Finger: From where he maimed himself with a Liston knife *Groin: From where the Weavile almost killed him *Arm: From where Cyrus bit down on him and broke his arm ---- *Psoriasis (seems to reoccur every five or six months) *Bladder incontinence *Enlarged prostate *Orchitis *He has a maimed finger from where he cut himself with a Liston knife *Asberger syndrome *Has a huge scar from his leg to his genitals where a Weavile nearly killed him References Category: Featured Articles Category: Characters V Category:Characters I have edited Category:New Galactic Category:Characters with abilities Category:Males Category:Characters from Romania Category:Characters from Sinnoh